


Raine Imenel

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But still consensual, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, and then got complicated fast, it started as smut, so very fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Manwë has lunch with his brother and things get very complicated very fast afterwards.





	1. It Started with Lunch

This chapter is mostly smut and is in the grey area between Dubious Consent and Consensual, if you are uncomfortable reading that please skip to the next chapter.

* * *

 

Manwe fanned out his wings, the oil coating the feathers still shimmering softly as he shifted them once again making sure that they wouldn’t stick together. Sensing his brother’s presence he looked up a wide smile on his face as he rose to his feet. Moving to the table set up for their lunch he waited for Melkor to enter and join him. 

 Seeing his brother he was practically vibrating with excitement wanting to spend a pleasant meal with him. Melkor smiled at him there was a strange glint in his eyes that was a little unnerving but Manwe gestured for him to enter the room and join him by the table. 

 “Brother come in, please, I hope that everything is to your liking.” Manwe greeted him warmly. 

 “Thank you.” Melkor replied bowing his head slightly his smile seeming a little sharper than normal yet Manwe again ignored it walking closer to his brother. 

 Melkor’s hand came up and gently brushed across his cheek surprising Manwe though he turned his head slightly to press against his brother’s fingers a little more firmly. That glint caught his attention once more and Manwe felt his breath catch in his chest and the air around them stilled completely as he looked at Melkor with wide eyes. 

 “Perhaps we should enjoy a different sort of meal instead this time, brother.” Melkor commented almost too casually sending shivers down Manwe’s spine as it finally dawned on him just what Melkor meant to do. “You don’t object do you?” 

 “Melkor, don’t tell m-” Manwe’s sentence was cut off as Melkor kissed him. Melkor’s tongue slipped into his mouth as he pressed closer to him, his arms looping around his waist just below his wings keeping him from backing away. At last Melkor ended the kiss and he felt his face heat up as he realized just how they likely looked. 

 “Tell me truthfully you aren’t interested and I will stop.” Melkor told him lowly his breath hot against Manwe’s mouth. 

 Though it was unneeded Manwe took a deep breath then licked his lips intending on telling Melkor that his advances were unwanted but to his dismay, though not too great a dismay for he was curious how far this would go, what he said was completely different. 

 “Yes, I am interested. Since-” He stopped speaking unsure about revealing any more than he already had. The memory of Melkor chained up and at the foot of his throne lingered in his mind though despite his attempts to ignore it.  

“Since?” Melkor asked as he started nipping at Manwe’s neck. Manwe’s head tilted to the side and his wings shifted to wrap loosely around them. 

“That time you were in chains… since then I’ve thought about this.” 

 “Chains hmm? I don’t suppose you kept them?” Melkor asked his voice rich with amusement and desire. 

 Manwe’s cheeks became even redder and he gestured to a curtained shelf across the room. Melkor’s smile widened as he went to retrieve them. Looking back over his shoulder at Manwe he ordered him. “Take your clothes off and stand facing the wall. That will make it easier to keep your wings from getting caught in the chains.“ 

 His face was doubtlessly bright red by now and his fingers fumbled a little as he unfastened his robe and untied the sashes that kept it securely around him while leaving his wings able to move around freely. As the silky blue and grey fabric pooled at his feet he turned to the wall and carefully stripped off the rest of his clothes leaving them in the same pool of fabric. Walking closer to the wall he waited quietly for Melkor to return. 

 A hand suddenly running through the feathers caused him to jump a little and he turned his head to look over his shoulder. Melkor stood there, the chains all resting over one arm while he ran his other over the sensitive appendage. Manwe moaned softly as Melkor continued moving his hand closer to where the wing connected to the rest of his body, his wings both fanning out slightly as a mark of his pleasure. 

 “I hadn’t thought that these would be so sensitive.” Melkor observed at last removing his hand from Manwe’s body. Manwe couldn’t help but give a small soft whine as the wonderful sensation stopped. 

 Melkor laughed at him arranging the chains and slipping one over his shoulder and under his wing. Manwe arched with a slight gasp as Melkor dragged the cool metal over his heated skin until his arms and legs were securely bound, though his wings were still free, leaving him completely exposed to whatever Melkor would do with him. 

 “You look quite the sight all chained up like this.” Melkor told him running one hand over one of his wings from the sensitive joint where it met his back all the way out to the tip of the flight feathers. Shuddering he meweled while his other wing fluttering as Melkor trailed his hand lightly back and then over the opposite wing. 

 Giving a soft cry as Melkor rubbed between the wings and toyed gently with the small soft feathers closest to his skin he shook his head trying to keep it clear enough to process everything that his fana was telling him yet it was a lost cause. He knew that it was the second that Melkor started guiding him back from the wall and then down to his knees, his wings spreading for balance. Looking up at Melkor from this new position Manwe wondered just how far his brother would take things during their lunch. 

 Melkor trailed his fingertips down Manwe’s cheek, then across his lips again and again until Manwe opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out to curl around them. Melkor seemed pleased to see him submit like this and he slipped his fingers into Manwe’s mouth teasingly thrusting them in and out between his lips. 

 “I wonder if you’d like something bigger than a couple of fingers to suck on. Perhaps I can let you taste me while I admire your pretty wings some more.“ Melkor told him drawing a smothered groan from him as the thought burned through him and he nodded giving him a pleading look. 

 Melkor laughed and pulled his fingers free smearing the saliva covering them on Manwe’s lips and cheeks. Then he untied his pants and pulled his cock free stroking it. Seeing how well formed and large Melkor was his mouth went dry and Manwe licked his lips again. Seeing Melkor stroke himself restored the desire to taste him and Manwe watched him intently. 

 "Normally I would demand that my partner beg to taste me, but I will make an exception for you dearest Manwe.” Melkor guided the tip of his member to Manwe’s lips and then moved his hands back to his wings teasing the feathers as he rocked his hips. Manwe eagerly opened his mouth and allowed Melkor to thrust in and use him. 

Manwe writhed giving soft muffled moans are cries around Melkor’s length as Melkor teased him, dragging his fingers over and through his feathers. He had no idea how he never realized his wings were this sensitive before, Melkor had hardly touched him and he was on the verge of cumming. Moving his hands away from his wings, drawing a soft sound of protest from Manwe himself, and then pulling his cock out of his mouth Melkor helped him stand again. Patiently Melkor paused a moment to let Manwe get used to standing again then guided him back to the wall. Pressed against it Manwe moaned, the contrast of the cool stone against his hot skin was so so good though feeling Melkor press up against his back made it far better. 

 Melkor pressed one, and then two fingers inside of Manwe leaving him panting against the wall stunned by what was happening and the sensations it was causing. As Melkor scissored his fingers inside of him Manwe shifted a little so he could brace himself better. After a long moment Melkor seemed to decide he was done and pulled his fingers out. 

 “Now Manwe I am going to fuck you.” Melkor murmured against his neck, using his knee to spread Manwe’s legs. Slipping a hand between them Melkor guided his cock to Manwe’s entrance and thrust in Manwe whined letting his head fall back against Melkor’s shoulder. Melkor bit sharply at the base of his neck as though wanting to make sure everyone knew what they had done. 

 Manwe shuddered his hips rocking slightly against his brother’s though Melkor put a swift stop to that by pinning him more firmly to the wall with a hand between his wings. Only once he was satisfied that Manwe was going to stay still did he start a slow thrusting motion, one that seemed specially designed to drive him mad with want before the pleasure reached its climax. 

 Once again he tried to rock back into the thrusts and once again he was stilled with a hand on his back. Head falling forward to rest against the wall he panted and meweled as Melkor increased his pace. It was a minor surprise for him to feel Melkor’s hands buried in his feathers once more as the pace increased. 

Finally Melkor bit down on his shoulder again as he filled him with his release. Manwe arched against Melkor whining and tossing his head because he was so so close. Melkor pressed flush against his back pinning his wing open and against the wall before reaching around him and stroking him to his own climax. 

 As he came down from his unexpected high Manwe felt that the chains had tightened around him and that Melkor had moved away from him leaving him slumped against the wall. Turning his head he glared at Melkor. Melkor laughed and traced along the edge of one of the chains following it across Manwe’s stomach. 

 “You look so lovely chained up like this. I don’t really want to let you go, but I will on one condition.” Melkor moved closer again, his breath was hot against Manwe’s neck and jaw. “Agree that we will do this again and I’ll let you go.” 

 Manwe nearly refused but his brother’s hand returned to his wing gently moving through the feathers, just as Melkor’s seed started to trail out of his entrance. Tilting his head forward to lean against the wall he gave a small moan and squirmed a bit, his wings fluttering a little, before nodding. 

 “Ah ah, say it. Say that you agree to doing this again.” 

 “Very well. I agree that we will do this again, now release me from the chains.” 

 Melkor grinned and loosened them. Turning Manwe’s head he kissed him while slowly sliding the chains off of him. As the metal finally finished falling to the ground Melkor pulled back giving Manwe a grin that gave only a hint of what he planned next time. 

 “Well brother I quite enjoyed lunch with you. Perhaps next time we may have a different place to enjoy our meal.”


	2. Tattered Wings

Somehow Varda had found out about his lunch with Melkor… She’d taken it as well as could be expected and naturally had requested a separation which he’d granted… yet the soft throbbing ache in his chest left him here… here in a quiet secluded room on a stool. With feathers everywhere.

Bloody feathers lie scattered across the room with some newer ones slowly drifting down to join their brethren the shimmering golden feathers were ragged at the edges as though they had been mishandled for weeks instead of for mere days.

Another one was yanked harshly free from the bloody and wounded appendage that lie limply curled around him then it too was released to drift downwards to join the rest that were scattered around on the floor.

A soft knock came from the door yet he ignored it instead yanking another feather free from that wing, the other was already a bloody mangled mess, bare and bloody patches mixed with patches still covered by shimmering golden feathers that were tattered at the edges, hanging limply behind him. The door swung open and he glanced towards it before his gaze returned to the wing he was still yanking feathers from one at a time.

“My Lord? Please stop.” His Herald requested as he carefully crossed the room.

Ignoring Eonwe and his request he yanked another feather free and released it. Before he could grab the next one Eonwe’s hand covered his own making him stop. Looking at his Herald and friend Manwe scowled wanting to finish what he’d started, leaving these cursed wings that he could never leave off his fana for long in the same miserable and tattered state as he felt his heart was in.

“Let go Eonwe.” He commanded, there was no force in his voice though it was just words strung together. He twisted his wrist in an attempt to free his hand so he could continue but Eonwe held fast and pulled it away from the bloody appendage. “I said-”

“I know what you said, but that doesn’t mean that I am going to obey. Look at yourself. Please you need to stop.” Eonwe said, his voice starting out firm but rapidly changing to pleading.

Manwe finally freed his hand and resumed pulling feathers free only this time, taking into account that he wouldn’t be allowed to continue pulling them free one at a time, he yanked out a handful of them leaving several bent, broken, and twisted. Letting them flutter to the ground he hissed as Eonwe grabbed his arm tightly and moved the wing back behind his back, out of his immediate reach.

“Will you let go?!” Manwe demanded trying once again to free himself from his Herald.

Eonwe stubbornly held on and moved closer so he could wrap his arms around Manwe. Manwe fought for a little bit before he limply slumped against his friend and pressed his face against Eonwe’s shoulder fighting back soft keening cries of pain, not from his wings though those did hurt and rightly so, no from just how lost and wounded he felt about the situation with his beloved wife.

His friend and Maia just held him ignoring the blood that was getting on his clothes as well as the heavy downpour that was happening outside as a result of Manwe’s emotions. Carefully Eonwe ran his fingers through Manwe’s hair, avoiding even brushing against the mangled mess that his wings had been reduced to.

“She does love you.” Eonwe said softly after several long moments once Manwe had calmed a bit.

Disbelievingly Manwe shook his head recoiling from Eonwe’s hold. As he moved back Eonwe’s arm brushed against a particularly sensitive spot on the wing he’d already finished with causing him to hiss shifting both of them out of the way once more wanting to finish what he’d started.

“Perhaps she does, but that is not for me to decide or know unless she herself comes to me or calls me to her.” He replied moving away from Eonwe not caring about the feathers that lie strewn across the floor. He gestured sharply to the door. “If you worry so then go speak with her. Either way leave me at peace.”

He deliberately turned his back on Eonwe not wanting to see whatever expression crossed his face. Instead he moved to sit on the windowsill instead of the stool he had been using and curled his still partially feathered wing around himself again and resumed pulling out the feathers trying to keep focused on that.

It was only once Eonwe left the room that tears finally started running down his face. Varda had every right to be cross with him for betraying her like that, and she had more right to demand that he turn ruling and governance of Arda over to her… yet it hurt so much to think that he might not regain her trust and affection.

That hurt more than the sharp jolts caused by each feather being pulled free, more even than Eonwe’s arm brushing against his mangled wing as he moved away, and that was why he continued. He wanted to block out that hurt with another type of pain, one that he could treat not just endure.


	3. Seeing Starlight

It took him a little while to recover enough from the damage he’d done to himself to move around much, but once he did Manwe got ready to make an appearance in the throne room. As a last touch, knowing the state of his wings would raise questions and would possibly cast doubt on Varda or Melkor or even both, Manwe carefully draped a silky cloth over them before leaving his room in search of Varda. Doubtless she was still furious with him, but he did owe her some sort of an explanation for what had happened.

As he passed through the halls he noticed several questioning looks being sent his way and simply nodded at them. Seemingly reassured they bowed and continued with what they were doing. Catching sight of one of the maiar who cared for the winds with him Manwe wondered where Eonwe had gone; he hadn’t seen his friend since he’d tried to stop him.

Chittering softly to himself he decided to go find him once he’d spoken to Varda, he did owe Eonwe an apology for his behavior as well. Entering the throne room, where he’d guessed Varda would be he did indeed find her.

She looked just as breathtaking and dazzling as ever leaving him wanting to throw caution to the side and fly across the room to her side. Knowing though that it would not end well he waited for a few moments for the maiar present to leave before crossing to kneel before her, the process made all the more difficult and awkward by not daring to use his wings to help his balance.

“My Lady, Varda, may I please speak with you?” Manwe requested cautiously as though the two of them had not been partners for so many Ages.

“You may.” She replied, though he’d been with her for so long it was difficult to tell how she was feeling.

“I wish to apologize. What happened was inexcusable.” He said, standing once again because they were still seen as the King and Queen even if there was a dispute between them, and this would further protect them both.

“What exactly did happen, Manwe?” Varda asked.

Well it was now or never, either way doubtlessly she would still be hurt and doubtlessly once again angry with him for what had happened. “I had been told that in an attempt to get Melkor to behave the Maiar of Mandos agreed to arrange lunch with me.”

“Yes, I know about that.”

“Well naturally I arranged lunch as I’d guessed he meant a meal where we could talk. Well that did not turn out the way I thought it would.”

“Explain, please.” She requested when he stopped.

Realizing he’d paused too long Manwe bowed his head briefly in apology before doing so. “You know of the unique bond between sibling ainur, particularly brothers. Melkor and I have not had any such closeness since we all came to Arda and when the chance to reconnect presented itself I took the chance. I wanted to reconnect with him.”

Looking down he admitted to himself that he wished he had a closeness with Melkor and Varda both similar to that which Irmo had with Namo and Este. It seemed it was not to be though and he still needed to finish his explanation, looking up at her once again he continued.

“I sent the maiar away as you no doubt recall and when he arrived something seemed strange. He kissed me, and things continued from there.”

“Continued how?”

“You already know how, my brother has hardly been subtle in his gloating.” Manwe replied a bit sharper than he intended, having guessed at how she found out, which going by the way she shifted he was correct. Sighing he bowed his head again. “He…. I kept the chains he had been bound in, he tied me up with those then he fucked me.”

She sat there in silence for a long moment while he waited allowing her to think. With a small pained smile he shrugged giving her a nod. “I felt you should know what happened even if it does little to change your mind on the situation.” With that he turned to leave.

“Wait, Manwe, answer one thing before you go.” He turned to look at her again. “How much of what happened did you want to happen?”

“Perhaps some part of me wanted it all to happen since I did not fight against it, but I- it hardly matters now. Thank you for listening to me.” Manwe bowed once to her, his hands moving to keep the cloth settled over his wings, and then he left the room continuing to walk until he made it outside. Once there he glanced up to make sure he hadn’t upset the weather again, once as a result of this mess was more than enough and more than that would have Ulmo coming to find out what was going on.


	4. Restful Gardens

Spending the next several hours searching for him Manwe finally received word that Eonwe was in the Gardens of Lorien. Reluctantly he made his way there, it was the last place he wanted to be because Irmo and Este always seemed able to spot a person who was wounded in some way. Also as he entered the area he remembered the way the simple location seemed to distort one’s senses. One of the maiar who served under Irmo appeared and guided him to the cottage where Irmo and Este made their home.

Hopefully Eonwe had not informed Este about the damage he’d wrought on himself, though really it would only be fair if he had after the way Manwe had sent him away. Pausing outside the cottage door he adjusted the cloth still draped over his wings nervously. Perhaps he should just leav- no he owed Eonwe an apology for his words and actions when his herald had simply been trying to stop him from harming himself. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that this was important Manwe entered the building.

Irmo and Este were both sitting at a table with Eonwe all of them drinking something, probably tea or hot chocolate, while talking. Idly he wondered if maybe he should ask for a deep dreamless sleep from Irmo to recover some from the damage he’d done to himself. Seeing them looking so relaxed though sent a surge of nervousness through him stirring the urge to just turn and leave, his wings fluttered softly shifting the cloth and sending a wash of pain though him. His hiss of pain drew Este’s attention to him and that in turn drew Eonwe and Irmo’s attention.

Eonwe lept to his feet his drink being set on the table with a thump as he moved closer to Manwe clearly having missed being near him. “My Lord!”

“After Eonwe turned up I wondered when you would make an appearance.” Irmo informed him with a small smile which faded as he noticed the cloth draped over Manwe’s wings. Irmo’s wings fluttered reflecting his agitation at not seeing the soft golden and crimson feathers.

“I apologize for being so late then. I was only just informed that Eonwe happened to be here, I’d thought he was still somewhere around Taniquetil.” Manwe bowed his head slightly with a weak smile. Facing the two of them he felt weaker than he had since after he’d pulled out his wing feathers.

 “Well now that you are here have a seat, and some tea.” Este said nudging a stool from under the table for him, knowing of his preference for stools since chairs tended to cause his wings to hurt by how he had to position them. Manwe sank gratefully onto the stool and Eonwe sat back down in his chair. Irmo walked around the table to look Manwe directly in the eye and frowned.

“Something is bothering you, my king. Will you tell me what it is that has you so upset?”

Manwe sighed shaking his head and giving Irmo a small pained smile. “Why ask a question you already have an answer to?”

“The situation with Varda and Melkor then.”

“Yes… the situation with Varda and Melkor.”

Irmo seemed to accept that answer but his eyes shifted to the cloth covering Manwe’s wings again, his own fluttering in agitation once more. “You have your wings hidden… why?”

Este returned with a cup of tea drawing Manwe’s attention as he tried to figure out when she’d left and if it was only his senses that the gardens messed with or if others had the same problem. Taking the cup from her Manwe took a cautious sip of the tea knowing that sometimes Irmo or Este would slip something into the drinks they brought their guests to help them relax.

Feeling the cloth shift some he turned to look at Eonwe who smiles sheepishly and let go of it backing away. Immediately he felt someone else grab it and yank on it sending it rubbing against the sensitive skin and still heavily damaged parts of his wings. With a soft groan of pain he let go of his cup and grabbed the table trying to stay upright. Irmo’s hands settled on his upper arms to help him stay balanced on the stool and apparently Eonwe caught the cup and set it gently on the table while Este set the cloth somewhere. Closing his eyes Manwe relaxed his wings now, knowing that there was not point to keeping them stiffly against his back yet he didn’t want to see the looks on their faces as all three of them saw the full extent of the damage he’d caused himself.

A hand gently brushed his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Este watching him, her eyes were filled with tears and behind her Irmo seemed equally if not more disturbed by the state of his wings. Manwe bowed his head, trying to hide the tears that burned in his own eyes, yet he leaned willingly into her when she pulled him into a hug, she was so careful not to even brush against his wings that a tear escaped and ran down his cheek. Eonwe left the room for a moment then returned with a basket full of what appeared to be healing supplies.

Irmo moved to stand next to him and Este gently slipping his hand under Manwe’s arm helping him up and guiding him into a small room with a bed that the covers were folded back on. “Come on. It will be easier for Este to treat your wings if you are lying down.”

Relieved that they had not asked what happened, too tired to really think that it was caused by his injuries, Manwe moved to the bed and laid carefully on his stomach. After a moment he felt a gentle tug on one of his wings and with a small groan he unfurled them both allowing the full extent of damage to truly be seen.

Judging by the sharp gasp he heard Manwe wondered if perhaps Eonwe had failed to notice just how badly he’d injured himself when he’d tried to stop him. The thought was wiped away as Este pressed a hand lightly, or so it seemed she was trying for, against one of the more injured spots causing him to give a series of pained squawks as he jerked and twisted trying to free himself from her hands.

No doubt she realized that she was hurting him because she quickly released his wing and then after a moment a cup was pressed to his lips. Blinking he saw that Eonwe was holding the cup watching him with worried and guilty eyes, trusting his herald he drained the cup. His body relaxed and his mind started drifting into the realm under Irmo’s care. As it did Manwe wondered how Ilmare was dealing with his and Varda’s dispute and how he hoped she was faring better than his own faithful maia… yet he also wondered if maybe she was having trouble supporting Varda instead. Hopefully the first though because he had caused enough harm to his beloved light without her maia suffering from it too, and he half considered her maiar as his own as well and the thought of them suffering because of him was almost more than he could bear. Yet the feeling of Eonwe’s hand carefully running through his hair, like he’d done for him before, combined with the drink Irmo had likely supplied banished those thoughts from his mind and dragged him deep into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Making Plans

Damaged wings were not easy to heal, Manwe noted tiredly as he carefully rubbed some salve over one of the more damaged areas. He almost wondered what he’d been thinking but shied away from the thought because he knew what he’d thought and thinking more on it wouldn’t help with anything rather it would cause more harm. Feeling another hand touch him he jerked slightly before realizing it was Eonwe.

“Varda had her coronation while you were… busy.” Eonwe said, carefully spreading some salve over a different area. Sleeping being the way they described his little meltdown that had followed Varda and his separation, though if it was temporary or permanent he still didn’t know.

“I…am not surprised. It was the only way she would stay to govern Arda and I felt that her presence was needed.” Manwe replied letting his hand drop away from his wing feeling exhausted once more simply by thinking about what had happened. Bowing his head in shame he nearly jerked his wing away from his friend’s touch. “I owe you an apology Eonwe. You were trying to help and I… I truly wasn’t in any state to accept it or even to appreciate it.”

“My Lord, please-”

Manwe shook his head and looked at Eonwe sadly. “No please listen. I was in the wrong for snapping at you as I did and I am glad that you tried to make me see reason even despite that.”

“My Lord, Manwe, I know you weren’t yourself and I forgive you. Now please let me help.” Eonwe replied touching Manwe’s arm gently. Manwe smiled faintly and nodded.

“So you two have finally talked, I see.” Este said walking into the room with a small smile. Her arms were full of medical supplies, bandages and jars of salves mostly.

“Yes, thank you for allowing me to stay for the moment.” Manwe replied standing up after moving his wing away from Eonwe. He gave them a small shake to gauge just how badly off he was at present. Folding them behind him he looked at the door thoughtfully. “I should go to the Halls and find out what Namo has to say, or to find my brother, we need to talk as well."

That he would speak with Iluvatar went without saying, it was something he had intended to before Varda’s crowning as the Queen of Arda separate from him yet the drugs that he’d been given to encourage healing had him sleeping for longer than he’d planned. Este was frowning at him and he could understand why, she was a healer and he was not healed. That did not change the necessity of his decision.

“Este, I know you disapprove but it needs to be done.” Eonwe was now giving him a matching look of disbelief and distaste, he held up his hands. “All I want to do is talk, Namo has the easiest time speaking with Iluvatar, and for my brother…. we have some things to sort out.”

Both sighed clearly still not pleased and Este answered him. “I don’t like this, but if you are sure it needs to be done then please do it and be done. I don’t want to see you hurt like this again.”

“Este…. Melkor didn’t hurt me like this.” At her surprised look he smiled sadly and nodded. “I did it to myself, but I assure you that it won’t happen again.”

“I will come along with you, My King.” Eonwe said formally watching his expression intently.

“All right.” Manwe ceded knowing that Eonwe wouldn’t allow him to leave without an agreement. The title was likely habit still though perhaps not and perhaps Eonwe was saying that regardless of what happened he was still the King.

“Good. I’ll go get the cape that we made out of that cloth you brought.” Este said leaving the room again. Eonwe gathered up a couple of jars and turned to face him.

“My Lord, are you sure going to speak with Melkor is a good idea?”

“Probably not, but it needs to be done.”

“Perhaps we should do that first then.” Eonwe said as he went around putting the jars away. Manwe smiled a little at that and shook his head.

“I think visiting Namo first will work out better. For one I think he may have a better view of the situation than I do and even better than you yourself have. As for my other reasons regardless I feel like the sooner word is sent to Varda about the situation the better.”

“As you wish.” Eonwe agreed still not too pleased with the situation yet he was trusting Manwe to handle the situation.

Este returned then with her arms full of cloth. “Here is the cape for you. Please be careful, you are still injured.”

“I will be.” Manwe agreed with a small smile as he carefully settled the cape around his shoulders and over his wings. “Thank you, Este. Now, come Eonwe, we should be off.”


End file.
